Delightful Punishment
by Konorai-Three-Para-Fate-Choco
Summary: WARNING! This story contains LEMON its about Ayane who is caught spying on her Sasuke and he gives her a wonderful little punishment.


Ayane's Delightful Punishment

Ayane walked through the night to the Uchiha's grounds to catch a glimpse of the one boy that she's had her eyes on secretly. Dashing towards a tree she places her back against it and shifts her head around to make sure that the area was safe. Seeing so she climbs up the tree effortlessly and starts traveling to her usual spot. Dash dash through the air, from tree to tree she reaches her post and looks down to the garden to see Sasuke Uchiha training himself as he usually did. He flung his kunai that cut through the air and threw punches to the other direction, a sight of marvel. Ayane kept her eyes on him never leaving his body, all in awe. Hidden in the shadows of the trees, the winds blew through the ocean of leaves and the blades against her body that gave a brilliant shine, waived with the wind tapping against her net covered thighs. She quietly edged herself closer to him as she continued to watch. She watched every movement of his, following his legs and his arms then his head that was now staring at her...

Her eyes widened and suddenly she was very nervous. As she turned around to run, hoping that he wouldn't notice her face and that she could see no consequence another day. When she did she was met with Sasuke's face. His silent and steady breathing was undetected to her. She turned around and saw that the one she was staring at was just a clone, as it had just vanished in a cloud of smoke. Blushing red, now knowing that he was there possibly from the beginning. Ayane turned around completely at Sasuke, noticing his handsome face. Suddenly he had done the unexpected and leaned in, connecting their lips. Ayane's face flared a bright red, to Sasuke's kiss that had suddenly turned passionate.

Confused Ayane loses her balance and starts falling back, her arms waiving to try to hold something. Her hands were suddenly grabbed by Sasuke's as he leapt off of the tree and they fell towards to the ground. They landed with a single sound instead of two. Ayane was in Sasuke's arms and his lips were still connected to hers.

He then pulled apart and looked to her emerald eyes and his sweet lips parted, "I've seen you every night you've come here... I know what you want... and I'm here to give it to you tonight, Ayane Mitsukai." He said as he kissed her again. Her eyes close gently and her arms wrap around his body, she pulled herself deeper into him and returned his kiss under the moonlight.

The moon had lit their bodies up and gave everything their pale beautiful look. Suddenly she had stopped kissing back as she had soon realized that Sasuke was taking her clothes off. Sasuke's eyes were gentle as he looked at her with his sharp eyes.

Ayane had no patience at all and started to take his clothes off too, faster than what Sasuke could've done. After she had finished his she had removed the rest of her skirt and her blades that fell to the ground afar.

Sasuke had a grin on his face as he scanned her now naked body. Her face turning a little red, she covered herself, yet hadn't had the chance completely as Sasuke stopped her arm and pulled it away from her crotch, revealing her velvet patch of hair. Blushing deeply she had no time to react but had returned to a state of confusion as he had pushed her body down, pinning her down and her legs were in the air. His head in-between her thighs. He watched her, and she gave him an extremely wide eyed stare as she had realized what he was about to do. His lips went into her patch of hair, biting little by little and moved down slowly and slowly, giving her torture to her small bit of patience. Sasuke knew as he hid a smirk, moving even slower, gaining personal pleasure to see her moan in agony. Then his lips met contact with hers below. He continued and licked at her soft pink flesh. Her labia parted and her clit showed itself, standing erect and needing attention. Sasuke did not deny it.

He took his tongue and flicks her clit with it. Her reaction was a sharp moan, but was even more impatient as ever as he had place in a second after every lick to her clit. "Ah...Ah..." He loved the sound of her voice and he submerged himself, places his lips against her pink opening and lick his way to his content. Ayane was moaning louder now and all in a single breath as his tongue covered her clit and labia. She was starting to shake already as his touch and he knew it so as he started to pull his lips away and stuck his tongue inside of her instead. Ayane's face gave a soft pink blush as he continued to taste her inside. His fingers traveled from her hips and moved to her clit, brushing against her skin he went in and brushed against her clit with his fingers. Moving back and forth. He could hear her moan after every time he had contact.

After having his fun he left her vaginal area and moved up her body. He slithered as he moved up her body. He found her breasts and his tongue moved out licking her skin. He stopped to her nipples and traced them with his tongue. Making rings with his tongue as his fingers started to knead her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"Aah..." Moaned Ayane as Sasuke sucked on her. She stopped as he did and he continued to move away. She gave him another confused glance and he had pulled himself away. But at this time she looked at Sasuke as much as she wanted, and she could see him fully without his clothes on instead of imagining him. He was nearly as she had remembered, his muscle toned body, perfect structure and his penis... longer than she had imagined. He continued to move again under the full moon, giving him a heavenly figure. Getting closer he met her body and positioned it. His head was at her entrance and his eyes watched her nervous face. He smiled and whispered to her ear, "I'm going to go in gently; I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was gentle and sweet, unlike most of what his appearance would usually give out. Slowly without much warning he slid into her and pierced her hymen, breaking it and shot pain up Ayane's body. She was filled with bliss even from pain as it was brought by Sasuke in this way.

She gave him a smile and he gave her a warm smile that told her he was apologizing.

Going down to her hear again he mumbled, "Sorry, I'll be gentle though..." He started to move his hips out and pain had went through her body, not was bad but it was. He was true to his words as he went into her again gently. He gave a slight moan as he pushed himself into her soft flesh. Again she had pain but lesser and lesser as Sasuke continued again and again, thrusting his hard cock into Ayane's pussy.

"Uuh...Ayane..." He whispered and groaned after every thrust. There was no pain at all now, only pleasure and they were both moaning in rythm sequence. Sasuke stopped his thrusting and pulled out of her. Ayane gave a loud moan as his head popped out of her hole. She was starting to protest as her pleasure had stopped. Sasuke moved his body over to her back and he held her close, his arms wrapped around her chest and his was against her back. His cock was lying against her thigh and waited to go inside again as it throbbed. Placing the head against the clit he rubbed himself back and forth causing her to moan and his hands went to her breasts, groping them causing her to roll her head back, resting it against his shoulders. His lips then went to her ears and he whispered something that she could not make out because of her state of arousal. Sasuke's lips then closed around Ayane's wolf ears and he began to nibble them gently. She was moaning louder, higher pitched as her clit was being stimulated, her nipples were rubbed and being pinched by Sasuke. Slowly without her noticing, Sasuke moved his hard throbbing cock back deep into Ayane's pussy. Ayane could feel Sasuke thrusting faster and faster and knew he was filling her completely. He was throbbing inside of her as he continued to fuck her harder and harder.

"Uyaaaaaah" Moaned Ayane as Sasuke's rhythm had increased even faster than before, hitting her in a sensitive spot as well causing her system to overload with electricity crackling inside of her system, pleasuring her very skin. "Incredible" She had managed to moan out."

Sasuke grunter even faster as he said, "I'm going to explode!"

Ayane had felt the exact same and she yelled out, "Sasuke come with me!"

Sasuke gave a slight roar as he started to ejaculate inside of her, filling her to the brim with his hot semen. Ayane screamed in ecstasy as she had an orgasm with him and she held him close to her with her legs.

Their orgasm together had lasted for many blissful seconds, and during those seconds neither of them had taken in a single breath.

Finally Sasuke started to pant and Ayane had gasped for air. Both were relieved at the air that had filled up inside of their lungs.

Sasuke looked at Ayane who was panting and having extreme trouble catching her breath. Her eyes were slightly closed and her mouth gaped with slight saliva rolling down her chin. Sasuke smirked widely as he placed his hand together to make a hand sign. Next to Ayane a cloud of smoke blew from the ground and her head twisted to see what had happened. It was a clone of Sasuke in the nude with his throbbing cock completely erect and was waiting for more action. Ayane was frightened at the sight of two Sasuke's but couldn't give any complaints.

The one clone had picked her up and had taken her and they had moved into the lake together. The one Sasuke was in the front while the other was from behind, massaging her breasts. Ayane's arms had held onto the one massaging her, while she rested her head onto his chest. The one in front of her had taken her legs in his arms. Soon enough half of Ayane was submerged into the water, the cool water was comforting her body and her body now floated, her head now rested onto Sasuke's shoulder. The one smirking in front of her was going down deeper and deeper, his head had disappeared into the waters and snake his way in between her legs. Ayane suddenly gasped aloud as she felt something going inside of her opening and flicking against her clit, sending small shocks up into her spine. Taking advantage the Sasuke above the water darted his tongue into Ayane's gasping mouth and had started to play with hers. She was in bliss, a Sasuke eating her pink pussy and another Sasuke was making out with her, tonguing. Her nipples were being squeezed by the same one kissing her, the other was still going at her pink lips under the water, playing with her clit as well. Sasuke came up every now and then to get a breath of air, but had returned down to continue. Ayane's body had suddenly trembled and her body arched up as she was starting to have another orgasm. Her legs had clamped against Sasuke's head, which didn't seem to matter much as he was still continuing to lick her pussy and clit, and the other was still playing with her nipples.

She sighed once again and had the same expression on her face of that of when she had the earlier orgasm. Sasuke was full if surprises and he had another one coming to her. He was going to give her another orgasm, as if she hadn't had enough fun for one day.

He had entered her once more with his hard throbbing cock that was begging to enter. Ayane was moaning once more.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Uuuuuh!"

He kept thrusting as much as he could. The Sasuke in the back smirked as he took his hard on and thrusted inside of her other hole. Ayane screamed aloud in pain and in confusion and fright. "This is wrong Sasuke." She managed to say feeling her butt being stretched.

"It's not right at all! Please pull out!" She kept shouting but had no answer as the Sasuke was groaning and moaning even louder than the other one.

"It's not right" she had said.

Sasuke was starting to feel bad about giving her such a different experience that he wanted to give her more pleasure. Taking her down to the water more, where her nipples were now submerged he started to concentrate his chakra, and had sent out small pulses of electricity.

The energy had found its way to Ayane's clit and nipples, surged their way to her brain and had shaken her pleasure center. Ayane screamed aloud, moaned high through the air as Sasuke had started to send more energy to her sensitive areas.

"Kuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

The Sasuke in front leaned in to kiss her gently at her lips while the other had whispered into her ear, "I love the sounds you make, you naughty little girl." And he began to nibble at her ear. She was still moaning aloud, but her sounds were stifled as Sasuke was still kissing her, still pushing his penis in and out of her.

He electricity cackled and intensified as both of the Sasuke's were pumping harder and harder now, faster than before, giving her more pleasure as the electricity played with her most sensitive spots. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" She had screamed aloud as another orgasm had racked through her body.

The two Sasuke's could feel her getting tighter and together in unison they moaned aloud as they moved their hips as hard as they could and as fast till they had exploded together inside of her. Filling her inside up with their semen, both were having the most wonderful orgasms of their lives. They continued to have their orgasms for another minute, till they were fully exhausted. The clone in the back had exploded into a white smoke and the Sasuke in front of her took her and brought her up to the grassy ground. Taking himself out of her, his white cum had spilled out onto the grass. Ayane climbed up onto his chest and rested her head against him. Sasuke managed to pul his arms up and wrapped them around her before he had fallen asleep with Ayane on top of him.


End file.
